


Hallelujah

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Im soft for hyung Jonghyun, Jonghyun POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: A glimpse of Taemin and Jongin’s relationship through Jonghyun’s eyes.





	Hallelujah

It’s somewhere around one in the morning when the stiffness in his shoulders begins running down his back and Jonghyun can no longer deny his body some much needed movement. His hands are reaching up to pull the grey beanie off his head before his fingers run through his hair a few times, nails scratching gently at his scalp. A soft sight leaves chapped lips at the pleasant sensation, brown eyes fluttering closed a moment. He’s shifting on the bed then, careful to click save once more on the file he’d been working on before sliding the macbook off his thighs. The glow of the screen reflects off the white walls of the dorm room casting it in a soft blue glow. The headphones that have been making his ears sore the past hour or so are discarded in the crumple of sheets on his bed, Jonghyun shifting to swing his legs over the edge, pressing feet to the floor. 

The wood is colder than he expects and its got him making a face in the dark, nose crinkling, brow furrowing as his arms reach high in a full body stretch. Nights like this made him truly appreciate his home studio, the exact place he’d be now if possible. Early practice dictated otherwise though. He’d left the studio up the road at the SM building hours ago with a less than solid promise to himself that he’d sleep. A promise that truthfully Jonghyun hadn’t even really tried to keep.   
  
There's a yawn that covers his face a moment before he’s grabbing the empty glass off of his and Taemin’s shared bedside table. The sleep pants Jonghyun had pulled on earlier in the night brush bare toes as the brunette begins to shuffle his way out of the room, and through the dark of the dorm. It’s less a thing of courtesy for the other members that he doesn’t turn the lights on and more a lack of need. He’d made the trip to the kitchen and back so many times Jonghyun’s sure he could do it in his sleep. Probably has, really.    
  
There's a rectangular glow of light coming from the kitchen that breaks the dark of the common room and it’s got Jonghyun wondering if it’s their maknae. Taemin had disappeared hours ago, about the time Jonghyun had come in from the studio, exchanging a few passing words before slipping out of the dorm. It wasn’t a thing of worry or curiosity, it was a blessing more than anything that they could all have their own social lives outside of Shinee. Something that hadn’t always been so easy years before; nor had their freedom allotted it. The sight that greets Jonghyun as he rounds the corner though has him stopping in his tracks. Not because it was shocking, not because it was inappropriate in any real manner, but because it was all too clear he was about to encroach on something that wasn’t his own.   
  
It was Taemin, as the musician had suspected, but with Jongin as well. The younger of the two had his hand pressed to Taemin’s back against the cotton of his worn t-shirt. His other hand held Taemin’s own much smaller, slimmer hand in the air next to the pair, their arms raised in a more lax than is taught box shape, reminiscent of ballroom dance. Their bodies were closer than what Jonghyun knew to be normal for the style of dance they were currently undertaking, intimate in the way they weren’t touching. There was no music to be heard, the hum of the fridge the only sound in the quiet night of the dorm. Yet still they moved, feet stepping in time in a one, two, three, four count. It was nothing short of enthralling to watch: The way Taemin seemed to be able to predict where Jongin was about to take them before the younger moved, following easily the gentle press of palm on his back. How they’d speed up or slow down in time, going in elegant unpredicted circles around the tiled floor. That wasn’t what caught Jonghyun’s heart in his throat though. No, the thing that pulled forth a swell in his chest was the look of the two of them.   
  
The height difference between them was so much more evident now, with Jongin’s shoulders back and squared in practiced habit, his eyes shining down on Taemin with adoration, easy smile growing and softening on his face, as Taemin whispered things only they could hear. Taemin though, Taemin’s face shone like the sun. His eyes lost in pretty little crescents with his head tilted back to beam up at Jongin. Like Jongin was his reason for being at all, in this moment or the next. Like he was some kind of gift from god and Taemin could hardly believe his luck. It made the dancer look something near angelic. It was true, and it was pure, the affection that was pouring clear from his bandmate, and it had a full swirl of emotions pulling at Jonghyun.    
  
He could still remember clear as anything the day he’d come home to find their maknae curled up in his bed, eyes red and mouth shut tight. It took much coaxing to get Taemin to open up. He’d confessed to Jongin, practically blurted out his love for the young trainee in the parking lot of Jongin’s apartment building. Even in that long ago time before he’d challenged and accepted his own sexuality, Jonghyun had still felt hard for the younger boy. Just as well he could remember the phone call a near two years later when Jongin had, seemingly to Taemin’s eyes, done a full 180 and confessed himself. Something that Jonghyun had seen a long time coming, if he was being honest. Jonghyun had been as excited as if it had been himself though, he couldn’t help but be knowing just how deep Taemin was in. 

Since then he’d watched the steady up and down of his dongsaeng’s friendship, their courtship, with a close guard and gentle eyes. This wasn’t the kind of world for love, especially not the kind the two of them held. Blame the romantic in him but Jonghyun had this undeniable desire to preserve it, couldn’t help but want to see them make it in the end. There was a time that Jonghyun would have told you flat out he didn’t believe in soul mates. The idea was a nice one sure, romantic truly, but a thing of comfort just as any other fairytale. Now though, after having seen the way Taemin and Jongin just seemed to be built for each other, seemed to breath and seek for each other without even realizing it, he’d become convinced otherwise. Always such a curious thing, the way other’s experiences could shape your own.    
  
__ ‘The day I saw you for the first time   
I probably used up all the luck in my life’   
  
The words are spilling into his head suddenly, lyrics flowing without warning and with ease. There's an abrupt break of laughter from Taemin as Jongin makes to dip him in an almost unnecessarily dramatic fashion and it snaps Jonghyun out of the the awe that had taken hold of him. The youngest’s deep laughter is carrying through the air seconds later, the two sounds mingling in Jonghyun’s ears. The hand Taemin had rested on his best friend’s shoulders moving to settle at the back of Jongin’s neck, thumb stroking gently just below the boy’s jawline.   
  
__ ‘You give me greater feelings than awe   
You make me sing as if I’m praying’   
  
There's a soft smile settling on Jonghyun’s features as he turns silently in the common room. The empty glass in his hand isn’t forgotten, choosing instead to pad quietly back to his room. The world had taken so much from Taemin and Jongin already, had right from the start made their relationship unnecessarily secretive, and often times unconventional. Jonghyun wasn’t about to take anything more from them. This moment was theirs, natural and at ease like they so rarely could be, and he wasn’t about to break that. There’s a soft hum leaving him that Jonghyun doesn’t even notice as he slips back into his room, the track he’d started working on the over past few hours flowing familiar through his mind, lyrics spilling easy with inspiration struck; a muse found.    
  
__ ‘You make me sing as if I’m praying   
Singing hallelujah, you got me singing hallelujah’


End file.
